


hey, babe

by fakesheep-luna (octavaluna)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Fluff, M/M, Winteriron Holiday Exchange, bucky's workout shirt, tony's sexy undersuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octavaluna/pseuds/fakesheep-luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky can't resist Tony in his flightsuit, Tony finds his boyfriend a charming mix of sexy and adorkable <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey, babe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DannieU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannieU/gifts).



> Hope you like it <3
> 
>  
> 
> This was made for the Winteriron Holiday Exchange and you can find the original post with extra information[ on this tumblr page](http://fakesheep-luna.tumblr.com/post/135585971926)


End file.
